legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S6 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen inside together) Jack: Glad to see you guys back as friends again. Scott: Yeah, and here I thought it was gonna be a civil war all over again. Alex: Yeah except it would have been all of you against me. I'm good but not good enough to take on all of you at once. Erin: Yeah we'd smoke you. Alex: Hey! Jordan: *Giggles* Spot: Well, at least it's all fine now. Blake H: Sure is. Alex: Yep. Storm's just gonna have to wait for his comeuppance to come later. Erin: Yeah. (The heroes all smile before a knock is heard at the door) Ruby: Hm? ???: *Voice* Defenders, it's Jarons. I'm here to inform you about something! (Ruby rushes to the door and opens it) Ruby: Hey there captain! Jarons: Miss Rose. Alex: *Comes up* Hey captain. What's the word? Jarons: Well, that's just it. We're not too sure. Alex: Huh? Jarons: Well you see, we've had our eyes on a Federation Lab for a few weeks now. We've watched it with drones and aerial footage, but recently the entire facility's gone dark. Alex: Dark? Jarons: Yeah. There hasn't been any activity for days. Alex: Why tell us now then? Jarons: I didn't wanna bother you after.....Well I heard what happened back at that nest. Alex: Oh, right.... Zulu:...... Jarons: Yeah... Alex: Well, where's the lab? Jarons: You sure you're up for it? Alex: Always Captain. Jarons: Okay then. It's up in Alaska, out in the tundra. Alex: Wha-?? Erin: Alaska?? Jack: You want us to go to Alaska to check on a Federation Lab? Jarons: Yes. Alex:...... Jarons: Look, I know it's risky but we might be able to find out what that lab was up to before it went dark. Alex: Hmm.... Jarons: Will you do it? Erin:.... Jack:.... Alex:...Sure Jarons. We'll do it. Jarons: Good. I'll send the coordinates to your Emitter. Alex: Right. Thanks Captain. Jarons: Don't mention it. (Jarons leaves before Alex soon receives the Lab's coordinates) Alex:... Welp. Miles. Start getting the Emitter ready. Everyone else. Get ready for a trip into the cold. Erin: My kind of place. Jack: *Sigh* Great. (The heroes all go to prepare for the cold. It then cuts to later as they're all seen prepared as Miles gets Alex's Emitter and activates it, opening a portal to the Lab's location.) Miles: It's up! Alex: Alright, everyone ready? Erin: Ready. Kyle: Ready Alex! Alex: Then let's go! (The heroes all nod and head into the portal, sending them to a snowy area in Alaska where a snowstorm is seen blowing) Alex: Ah holy crap! Jack: That's cold! Kyle: REALLY cold! Miles: Good thing this suit's insulated. Erin: And it's a good thing I'm barely affected by the cold. Emily: And even more good thing a bunch of us put on some winter clothes. I couldn't stand it other wise! Kyle: Says you! Miles: Quiet guys, we're on mission remember? Alex: Right. Miles: Now come on, the lab should be just ahead. (The heroes begin moving forward toward the lab through the snow. After awhile, they end up at the lab's entrance) Miles: There it is. Alex: Alright, let's- Erin: Wait. (Erin stops the group and points at the door) Alex: Hm? (Alex and the other heroes see blood and deep scratch marks on the metal door which is seen busted open) Alex: Oh.... Ghira: What the hell? Blake B: Blood? (Ghira walks over and checks the blood) Ghira: It's frozen to the door, but it's clearly not fresh. What ever did this did it awhile ago. Alex: This must be why the lab's gone dark. Ghira: Maybe. Jack: Well let's check inside. (The heroes go and enter through the entrance) Jack: Maybe it's not so- Erin: *Sniffs* OH GOD!! Alex: Holy crap that smell! Zulu: What is- !! (Zulu then notices several mauled and dismembered corpses littering the lab) Zulu: Holy crap.... Charlie:.... Holy crap indeed.... Raynell: What? What is- …… Oh. Rose:...... Kyle: What happened? Alex: I don't know, but I don't like it. Ian: Me neither. Emily: Guys...? (The heroes look to find Emily looking inside of a large glass barrier. They look to find a group of dead deer with blisters covering their bodies) Alex: Eww! Erin: Gross! Emily: There's more. (Emily leads the heroes over and shows them another chamber containing deceased wolves) Kyle: Oh man... Raynell: Poor wolves... Emily: Look harder. Alex: Hm? (The heroes look and find that each wolf has a gaping hole in their bodies as if something burst from their bodies with extreme force) Alex:..... Jack: The hell....? Ian: This isn't good. It looks like the Feds were doing animal testing. Ruby: But, with what? (A loud howl is heard outside) Alex: !! Kyle: Wait what!? Miles: Wolves! (The heroes go and run outside into the snow where they prepare to fight) Alex: Be careful guys, these might be what caused the destruction in that lab! Kyle: You mean these might me some kind of Super Wolf!? Alex: Maybe, you never know! (The heroes all look around before Rose notices something) Rose: Huh? (Rose sees a few pairs of glowing blue eyes in the blinding snow) Rose:....Guys. Alex: Wha- ???: *Snarls* (The figures pounces toward the heroes, revealing a group of Targhuls with fangs and claws) Zulu: Whoa! Alex: TARGHUL!!! (Rose dodges the attacking Targhul who slide across the snow. The heroes get a better look at them) Ghira: What the.... (The heroes see the Targhuls' ears which are dog-like in nature) Ghira: What are they...? ???: *Growls* Blake H: Are those... Wolf ears? Alex: You've gotta be kidding me. Erin: What?! Alex: They were testing the Targhul Virus on those animals! ???: *Snarls* (Another Targhul pounces Alex from behind) Alex: GAH!! Erin: ALEX!! ???: Finally! Some fresh meat! Alex: !! ???: Not so fast Akira, we're sharing remember?! ???: No way! You promised I get my own human Miska! Alex: Akira?? Kyle: Miska?? Miska: I did not! Akira: Still, I get to rip his jugular out! (Erin suddenly rushes up and kicks Akira in the face causing him to let out a dog whimper after being hurt) Erin: GET OFF HIM!! Akira: Ah you bitch! Miska: You'll pay for that! (Miska pounces forward and kicks Erin down) Erin: GNN!! Miska: *Growls* God I can't wait to rip into your organs! Erin: NN! RIP THIS!!! (Erin fires an ice beam as Miska) Miska:..... (Miska looks down at the ice covering his chest seemingly unaffected) Erin: What?! Miska: Hm, an ice girl. How ironic. (Miska shatters the ice) Miska: Guess you failed to think about the advantage we have! Erin: You're immune to ice?! Miska: Cold in general bitch! Erin: Oh you GOTTA be kidding me! Akira: That's right! Now make this easy and give up! We're hungry! (The heroes all stand together before more growling is heard) Alex: Huh?? (More eyes are seen in the snow) Kyle: Oh shit... Jack: We're surrounded by these freaks! Akira: And you're about to get mauled to death! Now stand down and- ???: AKIRA!! MISKA ALL OF YOU!! Miska: Huh?! (The Targhul all stop and look as a female Targhul approaches Akira and Miska) Miska: *Sigh* Great... Akira: Big sis... ???: Come on guys, remember what I said? No hunting until dark! Akira: But sis! We smelled these humans from a mile away! Miska: We couldn't leave the scent undisturbed! ???: Still, you and the others only hunt with my permission. The nest isn't finished and still needs protection you know. Akira: I know... Alex: Wait, what?? Erin: I'm so confused. Rose: Who is she?? ???: Hm? Oh, hello there humans. Name's Winter. Alex and Erin:..... Winter:... You know... You're supposed to tell someone your name when someone introduces themselves. Alex: Oh umm, m-my name's Alex Lorthare. Erin: Erin Lorthare. Alex: We're the Defenders of Peace. Winter: Defenders of Peace. Interesting name. Alex: Huh?? Jack: Wait, you haven't heard of us? Winter: Are we supposed to? Akira: We've only been alive for about two weeks you dumbass humans! Winter: Akira! Calm down! Akira: Sis come on! Let's just take these humans back to our camp and eat them already! Alex: !! Miska: Yeah I'm hungry! Winter: ENOUGH!! (Winter smacks both Akira and Miska) Akira: !! Zulu: Whoa! Winter: Stop letting your hunger get the better of you! Akira: But sis, we've already killed and kidnapped enough people already! What's one more?! Erin: Huh?? Kyle: Kidnapped? Winter: Akira I- Zulu: Wait! (Zulu walks up) Winter: Hm? Miska: Oh now what? Zulu: Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Zulu. King of the Targhuls. (Winter, Akira, and Miska look in surprise. They look at each other then back at Zulu) Winter: King??? I didn't know our people had a king. Zulu: Well they do, and I'm him. Winter: Hm... Akira: Ha! You think this changes anything!? Miska: This won't protect the humans! Winter: Hold on guys. Akira: Huh??? Miska: Sis! Winter: Tell me "King": Why haven't you eaten your food yet? Zulu: Well, it's simple. Winter: Simple? Zulu: Yeah. We're not against the humans. We're their friends. Winter:...... Akira:....... Miska:...... (Akira and Miska then burst out laughing) Akira: *Laughing* Seriously!? Miska: *Laughing* Friends?! With food!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Akira: *Laughing* You guys hear that?! (The heroes hear laughter in near by) Erin: *Whispers* Alex… I don't like this.. Alex: Me either... Winter: Friends with humans.... That is weird. Zulu: Not to us. Winter: Hmm... ???: Say Winter, look at this! (A Targhul is seen grabbing Ghira by the shoulders) ???: Looks like we got another hybrid here too! ???: Are those cat ears? ???: *Gag* Disgusting. Ghira: Hey let go! ???: Man there are members of our kind that are stupid cats? Blake B: HEY! GET OFF HIM! ???: … Oh my god no way! Guys look! A human with cat ears! Akira: A human with Cat Ears!? DIBS!! Miska: Ah damn it Akira! Akira: Hey! It's a cat and human combo! That's double the prey! Miska: *Growls* Zulu: Whoa whoa calm down! There's gonna be no prey alright? Akira: Who says?! Zulu: Me. Miska: Oh what? You think being a "king" means anything to us? Winter: I must agree with them. We do not recognize your authority. I see no reason my pack should obey you. Zulu: Wha-?? Mina: Now hold on a minute! Winter: And... You are? Mina: My name is Mina Ashido! And I'm telling you right now that you should respect Zulu's authority! His father lead the Targhuls into an era of peace between the Targhuls and the rest of the people of the Multi-Universe! Zulu is your rightful ruler and you should respect that! Zulu: Mina... Winter:..... Akira: And we have to listen to you?! Miska: Are you even human!? Mina: Yes I'm human! I can't help how I was born! Akira: Sis please, PLEASE! Can we just take some humans already! ???: Yeah and lets get rid of this freak! Ghira: I said get off! Winter:... Akira: Sis? Winter: Come on Zulu, lets get you and your friends out of the cold shall we? Zulu: ! Akira: WHAT?! Miska: Sis what are you saying?! They- (Winter grabs both they're ears and pulls) Winter: Do I need to beat you both into the ground again? Akira and Miska: NO SISTER!! Winter: *Lets go* That's what I thought. Zulu: Wow. Winter: Now then, come with us kids. Before this snowstorm kills you. (The heroes are silent as they begin to follow Winter and her Pack) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels